mommy's little boy
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Alica Kirkland was a punk with a family trouble. She fell upon a baby on her way home in the rain. The baby looked sick so she brings him to the clinic where she was mistaken as the baby's mother! What will she do? Please R & R!


A/N: hello, do you want this to be a chapter story or not? and please criticise me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia so no sue!

Chapter 1

It was raining heavilly. The sounds of rain hitting buildings, windows, cars, roads, people and the world in general was booming. My ear was filled with it as I walked in the rain, no umbrella protecting me. My tight black shirt and trousers clinging to my skin like parasites drowning me in the feeling of being in an enclosed space. My untamable hair was in a pigtail, dropping wet and heavy on my head. I was looking forward but wasn't seeing anything. To me, the world was black. It was a prison to keep people from finding the light; it gives us toys, entertainments to make us think it was good to be alive. Those people were naïve idiots who were pampered and manipulated to think of 'positive thoughts'. Bollocks. I will the rain to wash the dark thoughts but it lingers in the back of my mind.

Suddenly a loud cry broke though the deafening roared of the rain. Startled I looked around trying to find the source of the sound. As I walked closer to an alleyway where the sound seemed to be coming from until it become clearer. It was the crying of a baby. I walked slowly searching for the baby and there it was, wrapped in a blanket in the cold hard rain. Rain pelted it mercilessly. Just another sign of the cruelty of the world. I turned around ready to leave but the crying stopped so suddenly that it made me turned around. I didn't know whether it was compassion or pity, but I rushed to the baby and lifted him up. My mind frazzled and scared at the pale face of the baby and the too quiet sound of silence emanating from it. I ran as fast as I can to the nearest clinic.

The nurse frowned at me in distaste as I walked in dripping wet from the rain shower. I didn't care for any of them, all I need now was a doctor so I yelled. A male came toward me asking me what the problem was. I didn't say anything only showing the baby. At the sight of the dead-pale infant, he quickly ushered me to a room before taking the baby from my arm and taking it into another room.

I couldn't remember much of what happened, it was too much and was too shocked, too scared that all I did was just standing there. Sometime during that I had fainted and woke up in a white room nestled in a warm comfortable bed that is too white for comfort. Messaging my head, I tried recalling what happened and when I did I stood up ready to run in case I was charged for murder or something like that but before I could, the door opened and the previous doctor came in. He looked relieved to see me finally awake and greeted me with that fake smile that doctor always plastered on their face when seeing patients. I just looked but at him expressionless.

"Miss?" He began looking at me in question.

"Kirkland," I mumbled looking at him straight in the eyes. I refused to back down in staring contest against the fake bright creature whose job was to coerce people for 'treatment' and ended up experimenting on them.

"Miss Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Doctor Young-" I snorted, more Doctor Old, "-You don't need to be worried about your son-"

My eyebrow twitched. "He's not my son. I found him in the dumpster." He frowned at my blunt words. But he continued smiling dismissing what I just told him.

"I know it's a hard fact to accept…" And he continued talking about how he was going to help me take care of him and how babies are jewel (Which I do agree but it's a shame they were born on this tainted world) and so on and so forth. I just blanked out most of what he said. "Miss Kirkland are you even listening to me." The doctor's voice turned stern and I smirked. He's showing his true colour eh.

"Why should i?" I retorted. His eyes narrowed obviously displeased.

"Now listen young lady, your son is safe now and if you had been any later he would have been dead. Now I would need your parents number as you are obviously underage an therefore cannot sign the paper needed to release you." My family huh? Last time I see them was the same as always. Mom working and dad dead drunk on the couch and my three older sisters spending the little money we had on rubbish junk. Why they decided to have children on the first place was something I would never know and rather not know.

Seeing that I wasn't going to obey him anytime soon, he sighed and stood up leaving the room as quickly as he can. I just plopped down ready to continue my sleep as my parents were not going to be here anytime soon. A wailing interrupted my sleep and I jerked awake as I realised that the wailing was getting clearer and closer to my room. Oh no…

The doctor came in without knocking. I glared at him, daring him to come anywhere near me. Ignoring my glare, the doctor shoved the baby into my arms and left in three quick steps. I was gaping like a fish staring at the door the doctor just left from. He just left me with the baby. Groaning I looked expecting scrunch up face ready to burst into annoying wails but that was not what met me at all. Bright blue eyes stared back at me, curious. Small hands reached up and like magnet I grabbed the offered hands. His small hands curled around my finger and he moved it around giggling happily. Without noticing it myself, my lips curled into a tender smile as I gazed at the innocent baby. He was so beautiful. That was the day the ice around my heart broke and the being called Alfred slithered in and decided to make himself comfortable. I just hadn't noticed it yet at the time.

Using my name, the doctor had found my data and my parent's phone number. So there I was having a staring contest with my parents as I held the baby in my arms. My parents were livid and I knew that I was going to get a beating when we get back to the house. My father signed my form, his hand shaking from anger. I guess the only thing that kept him from slapping me was the amount of people in the room. The walked home was tense and the baby as if sensing my discomfort kept silent, grabbing my finger and cuddling it. The sight made me smile but it quickly disappeared when my father turned his head towards me.

When we reached the house, my father immediately blew up. He grabbed my hand and threw me into the floor. Instinctively, I wound my head around the baby to protect him as my head hit the floor. My father immediately started cursing and blowing insult and injury into my body. I didn't screamed and I didn't cried. The baby did it for the both of us. Even as the blow got harder and my eyesights got blurrier, I didn't say one word back to my parents. What's the point. They wouldn't have believed me anyway. They never did. They trusted the words of strangers more than their own daughter and that fact cut more than the physical injury my father could give. I didn't know how much time passed but the kicking and punching slowed and stopped altogether. Even so, I didn't dared loosen my hold on the baby.

"You! You are a disgraced to the Kirkland name! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! CONSIDER YOURSELVES DISOWNED!" With those words my mother broke down crying. I wonder why she did. She never cared before, why started now. "AND SHUT THAT KID MOUTH HE'S DISTURBING THE NEIGHBOURS!"

I stood up and immediately ran upstairs, shushing the yet unnamed baby. I packed my belonging as quick as I could before running downstairs and out of the house and my past life. I ran and ran until I can run no more. The baby started crying again and I tried bouncing him but it didn't work. I started to get worried and I ran, this time going to the school doctor who I trusted more than the doctor earlier that day. Reaching Mrs. Vergas house, I started knocking like a crazy banshee and the doctor come wearing only a pajama pants.

"! This baby was crying and I couldn't stopped him from crying-and-and the doctor thought he was my baby and my parents thought he was my baby-" I knew I was mumbling but I couldn't stopped it. Mrs Vergas held up her hand. "Why don't you get out of the rain first you must be cold."

I nodded and I looked at the baby. Don't tell me he was cold. That was why he was crying! I don't know how to take care of a baby since I'm so used to only take care of myself. Tearing up I followed Mr Vergas advised and entered the warm house. Worried, I ran to the living room, shedding the babies overall and wiping him up with my towel that I took from my duffel bag. I didn't have any baby clothes so I wrapped him in my smallest clothes to keep him warm. Despite being warm the baby was still crying.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry…" I murmured. I was in a panic and I didn't know what to do. A hand on my shoulder startled me from my thought and I yelped causing the baby cries to worsen. I turned around and face Mrs. Vergas amused and worried face. She took the baby from my arm.

"When a baby is crying, it's usually cause by a few things. First check whether his diaper is full," She demonstrated by placing the baby's head on her shoulder and peeling of the diaper. An awful odour permeated the room and I glanced at the woman who proceeded to grab a bag full of diapers and a wet tissue wipe from one of the drawer on the nearby cupboard. My face must have mirrored my confusion as Mrs. Vergas immediately swoon, "My grandson is staying over for the summer so I'm preparing for their arrival~"

"Anyway, if the diaper is full, you'll have to change him." She showed me how to change them and even urge me to do it myself. It was weird. But the baby stopped crying so it must have felt comfortable now. "Second," Mrs. Vergas started and I quickly turned to her giving her my full attention. "Tap his cheek to see if he's hungry, if he follows your finger that means he is." The baby don't just follow the finger, he chomped on it. I smiled at the cute expression the baby showed as he nibbled on Mrs. Vergas finger with his toothless jaws. She picked up the baby and carefully handed him to me. "Now miss Kirkla-"

"Alice." I interrupted her. She looked at me confusedly, "I'm not a Kirkland anymore." I murmured looking down at the floor. Knowing that it was not the right time to ask about the problem, she just smiled and called me Alice.

"So Alice, now I'm going to show you how to make a baby food." She motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen as she cooked the lumpy browny stuff. I blinked. She gave me the food and told me to feed the baby. She showed me how twice and then I did the rest by myself. After teaching basically all the stuff I need to know about taking care of a baby, Mrs. Vergas showed me the guest room before going to her own bed. It was already 3 in the morning then.

The next morning, Mrs. Vergas me asked- no interrogate was the more appropriate word ass he asked me what happened. Not knowing who else to turn to, I confided to Mrs. Vergas about everything that happen from finding the baby until being disowned. After finishing my stories, Mrs. Vergas only had one more question to ask.

"What are you going to do to the baby?" I looked at her confused. "It's not yours right, you don't have any responsibility to take care of him. You could just turned him to an orphanage. " I looked at her knowing she was right. I'm just a teenager, I didn't know anything about taking care of baby and I definitely don't have the money to take care of him. The baby gurgled urging me to look at him. I blinked confused at my blurry vision. A hiccupped left my throat and I realized I was crying. The baby tapped his small palm on my face and I realized. I didn't want to give him up. I know this is probably a selfish request as he might be more happy being adopted by a family that could afford him but I just couldn't. The baby was the only thing I had to keep living for, he was my light. I knew that then despite only knowing him for a day. I want to be his mother. I stated this thought to Mrs. Vergas.

She was silent for a while, looking at me with and serious expression on her face before it broke when she smiled and laughed. I was confused at her behavior and was considering calling the mental facilities for a moment or two.

"That's my girl! I'm so proud of you! And don't worry about money, my husband had a French restaurant that needed more worker! You could work there! The pay is good you know! And you can stay here until you have enough money to move out! " She smiled hugging me. I was frozen on the spot. This was my school teacher who actually believed in me and support me while my own parents wouldn't do so and this made me happy. Since I met the baby, I only have met good fortunes. Looks like I found my lucky charmed I smiled hugging the baby. That night, as I lay on the bed with the baby next to me, i could only thought about one thing. I'm a mother now and for the first time in my life, I thought of life as mother to be a happy one.


End file.
